


Пять причин, из-за которых Шут любил Фитца

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works, Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять причин, из-за которых Шут любил Фитца (ведь, несомненно, так и было).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять причин, из-за которых Шут любил Фитца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Reasons The Fool Loved Fitz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113) by [emothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy). 



> Переведено на ОК-2014 для команды Робин Хобб.  
> Беты: Aviendha, Хель*, Мириамель.

1.

Осматриваясь по сторонам, Шут видит все в оттенках черно-белого. Сквозь листья деревьев и медленно распускающиеся цветы наблюдает, как люди проходят мимо, игнорируя его, словно он совсем незначителен. «Возможно, — горько думает он про себя, — так и есть». Даже если Шут не предвидел события, те все равно произойдут, не так ли? Мир будет идти своим чередом, переходить из одного цикла в другой, благодаря действиям обычных людей.

Молодая бледная женщина, мрачный мускулистый мужчина. Для него они даже не игровые фигуры, а детали оформления на поле. Шут двигается медленно, высматривая основных игроков — тех, кто стремился бы изменить течение времени ради своих собственных целей.

Верити, будущий король, — маловероятно, по мнению Шута. Чивэл, обещанный и так и не взошедший на престол. Регал, последний в очереди на трон, с именем, выдающим его судьбу, хоть и совершенно безвкусным. Обводя взглядом знать замка, Шут видит приглушенные тона: чахлый красный и затхлый голубой. Стареющий желтый и выцветший зеленый. Даже находясь в игре, участники — лишь сосуды для игральных фигур.

Сложно определить, чего тебе недостает, пока не появится возможности сравнить. Она появляется — и Шут сразу узнает об этом — в тот день, когда в замок прибывает мальчик. Шуту давно являлись видения об этом дне, но даже те намеки не смогли подготовить его к увиденному в цвете. Темные волосы, темные глаза, отражающие слишком много мыслей для столь юного ребенка. Его одежда — не важная, поскольку вокруг него мерцали возможности всех вообразимых красок. Одним своим существованием он заставил мир озариться многообещающим светом.

2.

Чейд вздохнул бы. Верити бы нахмурился, его лицо бы помрачнело. Баррич когда-то дал бы оплеуху, сейчас же лишь неодобрительно искривил бы рот, и его глаза наполнились бы чувством вины перед Королем-в-ожидании, которому он когда-то служил и который больше его не услышит. Молли бы тихо плакала, кричала, бросала бы что-нибудь — каждый раз что-то разное, но всегда настолько темное и глубоко ранящее, что это предательство было уже не стереть.

Все они что-то требовали от Фитца, он же лишь желал распоряжаться собой сам. Они все обращались с ним как с мальчишкой — Чейд, Баррич, даже Шрюд и Верити, отправившие его убивать; даже Молли всего лишь парой слов превращала его в неразумного мальчика, пытающегося ухватиться за большее, чем он был способен прожевать. Никто не позволял ему принимать решения самостоятельно; для них было важно, чтобы Фитц следовал приказам, требованиям и советам о том, какими должны быть его и их жизни. Но все оказалось не таким простым, как им бы хотелось.

По иронии, единственным, кто ничего от Фитца не требовал и не пытался вылепить из него того, кем ему предназначено стать, был Шут — для него Фитц служил источником перемен, которые случались из-за его упрямых решений.

Временами Шут жаждал коснуться щеки Фитца — совершенно человеческое желание — и впитать в себя часть той наивности лишь затем, чтобы узнать, как это ощущается. Если бы он только мог, он бы сохранил этого эгоистичного, импульсивного мальчишку навсегда.

3.

Это была любовь столь же эгоистичная, насколько день был долог. Любовь, бывшая чем-то гораздо большим, чем простое касание, чем влечение; большим, чем жизнь, проведенная вместе. Это была любовь, которая резонировала в каждой фибре его существа, соединяла с другой душой через нити — настолько тонкие, что их нельзя было увидеть, настолько сильные, что они не могли быть разъединены, и настолько долгие, что могли простираться через любое расстояние.

Это была любовь, основанная на всей его жизненной цели. Неизбежная привязанность к своей отдельной, противоположной половине, Изменяющий как противопоставление Пророку; тот, кто заставлял события происходить, вместо того, чтобы предвидеть, и думать, и чувствовать их в подсказках и колебаниях, — возможно, гораздо раньше. Это была любовь, процветающая на добродетели, и справедливости, и всех решениях, которые, независимо от того, насколько они мудры, приведут к лучшему будущему.

Она была всем этим вместе — и чем-то большим, выходящим за пределы слов и воображения. И порой это была любовь столь эгоистичная, что Шут мог сказать: она не имела вообще никакого отношения ни к одной из этих причин.

4.

И именно из-за любви Шут смог уйти. Не то чтобы он не испытывал боли и сожаления, поступив так, но любовь сделала их незначительными — как лошадь перевесила бы мышь на весах.

За годы, в течение которых он пытался позволить Фитцу жить спокойной, обычной жизнью, Шут вырезал некое подобие жизни для себя самого. Новое имя, новое ремесло; придворному Шуту не было места в Удачном, а после смерти Шрюда не стало и в Шести Герцогствах. Новый Изменяющий, сказал он себе, поскольку Фитц никогда не вызовет перемен в месте, где Шут никогда не был или в которое не верил. Однажды Шут обнаружит, что ошибался, но в любом случае на людей, нуждающихся во влиянии, следовало влиять, а это было его призванием.

Годами Шут гадал, когда же их пути снова пересекутся, когда произойдут события, которые могли бы стоить ему жизни, если бы он так сильно не цеплялся за судьбу и не смеялся «против ветра» над тем, что его время еще не пришло. Время покажет, и когда это произойдет, он будет знать.

Выскользнуть из новой жизни почти так же легко, как и скользнуть в нее. Словно наряды, которые никогда по-настоящему не подходили и от которых ты рад избавиться, хоть и за долгое время ношения привязался к ним, какими бы неудобными они ни были. Шут обещал поддерживать связь и заставил себя быть жестче при прощании, зная, что скоро вновь увидит Фитца.

Ради любви он оставил Фитца в покое; ради любви же и вернется. И ради любви будет молиться, чтобы в конце за все получить прощение.

5.

Самое поразительное, самое потрясающее, что Фитц до сих пор даже не осознает всю значимость своих поступков. Жизнь дня него — лишь череда решений, которые необходимо принять, и Фитц так и поступает. Шуту хотелось бы показать ему, сколько людей вокруг него медленно бредут по жизни — шаг за шагом, отдавая себя на волю случая. Вовсе не желая воздействовать на то, что их окружает, — ни положительно, ни отрицательно.

Фитц видел жизнь с разных сторон: ребенка, бастарда, Изменяющего, брата Ночного Волка, Видящего, племянника Короля-в-ожидании, внука короля, врага Претендента на престол, Древней Крови. Пусть он и не понимает суть вещей так, как, по мнению Шута, необходимо, но каждый аспект решений, принятых им в прошлом, привел колеса в движение. И Фитц даже не осознает, какой это подвиг: куда более грандиозный, чем любой акробатический трюк или остроумный комментарий, выданный Шутом — или лордом Голденом — во дворе Баккипа.

За все, что Фитц сказал и совершил, за все, кем он является и за что борется, — Шут любит его за смелость вершить перемены; никогда не осознавая, какой он особенный и насколько отличается от остальных, раз может так поступать.


End file.
